This disclosure relates to scaling image modules.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, the Internet provides access to video files, audio files, and Web pages. Access to these resources presents opportunities for other content (e.g., advertisements) to be provided with the resources. For example, a Web page can include slots in which advertisements can be presented. A Web page can also include an electronic advertising circular. In an example electronic advertising circular, advertisements may be arranged in row format, in which rows of advertisements are presented, or column format, in which columns of advertisements are presented.